Kisses
by twilighteve-writes
Summary: Two-shot. EdWin. What they liked about each other.
1. Edward

-Edward-

He liked how she kissed him.

No, not on the lips, but rather on the cheek. It happened so often now that it was almost as natural as seeing her in the house. Kisses on the lips, well… they were reserved to special occasions only, such as goodbye kisses before and after his travels, congratulatory kisses for the other's accomplishments, or the highly special fevered kisses only done in their private sessions on the bed.

But kisses on the cheek? That was their everyday kisses. It was done so often that it no longer felt awkward, but somehow it still felt special anyway. He loved how she's stride to him with purpose, circling her hands around his neck as his own circled her waist, staring deeply into his eyes as she gave him the smile that she reserved just for him.

And then he'd kiss her, and she'd press her cheek to his – usually the right side – allowing him to feel her soft skin in his, before she swiveled her head so that she never actually broke their skin contact before her lips pressed to his skin and finished the ritual with a kiss. It gave him the time to breathe her scent deeply, catching a whiff of that soft flowery scent of the perfume she loved to wear, the sugary apples and dough whenever she baked apple pies, and the underlying smell of automail oil. Sometimes, she'd smell of milk whenever she was making something for their children, who for Edward's eternal confusion loved milk. Then she'd pull away and he would be able to see her eyes – sparkling just like sunlight reflected on the surface of the bluest, deepest lake.

And they'd talk about whatever was in their mind at that time. _Hey; Did you have a good night's sleep?; I heard you having a nightmare last night, are you okay now?; What will we have for dinner;, Hey, I made some pies for you, have some; I'm going; Have a safe trip; Come back soon; I will; I'm home; Welcome home; I love you._ She'd look at him as though he was the sun, and he'd stare back at her as though she was the moon, and finally he'd lean in to her lips and she'd take his kiss as though it was the sweetest nectar that would keep her alive. He had feared, once, that the adoration in her eyes would slowly die away along with each passing days, but he feared wrong. Her smile remained, just as her loyalty did. Really, she was too good for him – the patience, the understanding, the silent support whenever he was pained – sometimes he wondered how she could put up with him for years. Clearly, having known each other for a long time gave an advantage to her. She knew how to deal with him. She could light a fire within him so easily whenever he was down. She could blow a wind to move his ship whenever his sail refused to budge. She provided him a house, a _home_ , a family that was more that he deserved.

Really, what else could he ask from her?

* * *

A/N: I'm in the mood of making short fics, it seems. This is part one of my two-shot. The next one will have a look of things from Winry's perspective. It's already done so I'll post it soon. Tomorrow, maybe?

Anyway, please leave a review. Tell me what you think. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Winry

-Winry-

She loved how he kissed her.

Yes, she liked how he kissed her on her lips, but she loved how he kissed her on her cheeks. She knew he was just copying her at first, having been awkward in his motions and unsure of how he should do it, but after a while the gesture became as much his as it was hers. And later he moved in such a way that left her heart fluttering as he made the kiss _his_.

She would walk to him and loop her hands around his neck and he would snake his hands around her waist, and he'd lean in. It started just as she would normally do it. His cheek would press to hers, and she would feel his skin in hers – sometimes it was soft, sometimes rough and stubbly and tickling – and then she would feel his skin moving as his face turned into a smile she couldn't see, and he would let out a small sigh that tickled her ear, before he turned his head without breaking the skin contact and pressed his lips to her cheek. He would mumble something incoherent, but she liked to imagine that it was sweet things such as _You look pretty; I'm glad we're married; Honey; Darling; Dear; Love._ Then he'd pull away and she'd look into his eyes and stunned silent by the shining suns in his eyes.

Funny that _he_ seemed to be stunned silent by her smile instead.

And while they smiled and talked, she would breathe in his scent and take in his view – the scent of old books and new papers, of ink and graphite and whatever chemical he decided to play with at the time. Of the sun in his clothes and the wind in his breath, and of the earth and grass and flowers he had stepped on wherever his feet took him. She'd stare at how a halo formed around his golden hair and the stars sparkled in his eyes, at how his features softened so whenever he smiled.

And she'd kiss him on the cheek, enjoying the proximity and the warmth of his skin as much as she knew he enjoyed hers, once again breathing the sun in his clothes and a whiff of aftershave, and she would feel the warmth of his hands, his arms, his chest, just as he would feel hers. And they'd talk about whatever was in their minds, so freely and seemingly without care to the world. She wondered, sometimes, why he even put up with her considering the amount of wrenches that had been thrown to his head. Yet, in the end, he stayed, even though she knew that she didn't deserve him, that he was too good for her. After all, what did she have to stand on the same level as the hero who practically saved Amestris, the young man who went to hell and back and loved with everything he had, the boy who fulfilled his promise? But she knew from his eyes that when he looked at her, he saw the sky and the stars and the galaxy beyond, and he'd look at her like the sun that missed the moon so.

And that was so much more that she could have asked for.

* * *

A/N: Winry's part is longer than Ed's... but I always thought that she'd be better at describing things like this, so.

So this is the second part of the two shot, posted today just as promised. I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.

Well, leave me some reviews, maybe? Tell me what you think!


End file.
